Majestic Creatures
by Justin Seagul
Summary: [Summary lengkap di dalam!] Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tau ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Siapa Sehun sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuannya pindah ke Jeongseon? [HUNKAI]
1. Prologue

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-PROLOG-**

 **Copyright By : Rosa Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

\- Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

\- Cerita ini bisa dibilang remake dari film 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES' denga perubahan nama tokoh, genre, alur, plot, sifat, penambahan karakter, ending, dan lain sebagainya.

\- Cerita asli dari **Rosa Kim** dan **Braja Kim**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di Cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tahu ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongseon, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan?

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _Namanya Kim Jongin. Namun ia lebih sering dipanggil Kim Kai_

 _Sudah berbulan-bulan ia bermimpi aneh_

 _Dimulai sejak bulan Agustus lalu_

 _Tepat sehari setelah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17_

…

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu_

 _Ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya_

 _Seorang pria berkulit pucat_

 _Bermata tajam dan berahang tegas_

 _Ia mengaku bernama Wu Shixun_

 _Namun semua orang tahu_

 _Bahwa ia adalah Oh Sehun_

 _Keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah keluar dari rumah seramnya,_

 _Semenjak…_

 _20 tahun terakhir_

…

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

…

" _Aku… Oh Sehun!"_

…

* * *

 **To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 1

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-CHAPTER 1 : Someone Named Shixun or Sehun?-**

 **Copyright By : Rosa Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

\- Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

\- Cerita ini bisa dibilang remake dari film 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES' denga perubahan nama tokoh, genre, alur, plot, sifat, penambahan karakter, ending, dan lain sebagainya.

\- Cerita asli dari **Rosa Kim** dan **Braja Kim**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tau ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongson, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : Someone named Shixun or Sehun?**

 **Jongseon, 4 September 2016**

 _Sudah berbulan-bulan aku bermimpi hal yang sama setiap malam. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi aku mengenalnya. Seolah-olah aku telah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Aku selalu merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi disaat aku berjumpa dengannya. Tapi di waktu yang sama aku tak takut sama sekali, aku menginginkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, tapi aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Sampai saat aku kembali terbangun di tengah malam seperti hari hari sebelumnya._

* * *

BRUK!

Pria berkulit tan itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar di kaki ranjang, setelah itu mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kakinya ia luruskan ke depan dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Terlihat frustasi. Pria itu bernama Kim Jongin, namun orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya Kim Kai.

"Ck! Mimpi itu lagi!" Gumamnya sambil mendecak.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua diantara tumpukan-tumpukan buku lain dan mulai membuka lembarannya. Sudah sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu ia memimpikan hal aneh. Memimpikan seorang pria berkulit pucat yang selalu berdiri di puncak bukit Morundae. Anehnya, saat ia mendekati pria itu untuk melihat wajahnya, maka saat itu juga ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

Pada awalnya, Kai takut menjadi gila. Namun itu bukan apa-apa daripada mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan bahwa besok di sudah berada di kelas XII, sebuah kegilaan yang tak terhindarkan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah mencatat kembali kejadian mimpinya yang sama setiap malam, melukis sketsa pria yang tidak diketahuinya berulang-ulang, dan kembali menyimpan buku itu dibawah tumpukan buku lain seperti sedia kala. Seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kai membuka pintu depan rumahnya secara perlahan. Takut membangunkan ayahnya yang mungkin sedang terlelap. Kebiasaannya saat terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu adalah lari pagi, atau mungkin lari malam karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Hampir seumur hidupnya ia telah terperangkap di Jeongseon. Tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan. Di saat sebuah film tayang di bioskop, DVD-nya bahkan telah beredar. Mereka juga terlalu jauh dari Seoul untuk menikmati Lotte Department Store. Gila bukan? Jongseon punya 4 gereja dan 1 perpustakaan yang punya lebih banyak buku terlarang daripada yang layak dibaca. Keluarga-keluarga yang sama sudah tinggal disini selama banyak generasi, termasuk keluarganya. Mereka terus melakukan reka ulang peristiwa perang sipil, seolah-olah itu bisa mengubah sejarah.

Ibunya pernah berkata hanya ada dua macam orang di Jeongseon. Mereka yang terlalu bodoh untuk pergi dan mereka yang terlalu enggan untuk pindah. Langkah kaki Kai melambat ketika memasuki sebuah area pemakaman dan baru benar-benar berhenti ketika berada di samping sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Minseok'. Ia memandangi makam itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana dan kembali melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

Kai kesepian. Ia kesepian di tengah kota yang memang sepi. Ayahnya, Kim Jongdae, tidak pernah lagi keluar dari kamarnya semenjak ibunya, Kim Minseok meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kai kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya di Morundae, sebuah puncak batu karang yang bermakna 'tempat awan berkumpul' yang terletak tak jauh dari area pemakaman. Tempat ini sebenarnya merupakan salah satu tempat terlarang di Jeongseon. Sebuah tempat yang selalu menghantui Kai dengan sosok pucat dalam mimpinya.

"Benda apa ini?" Kai berbisik pada dirinya sendiri saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia menunduk untuk memungut benda itu. Sebuah liontin bulat berwarna perak.

* * *

 **"** _Appa!_ Sarapan sudah siap!" Teriak Kai dari lantai bawah. Namun tak ada suara yang menyahutnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membawa sepiring omelette untuknya ke meja makan.

" _Appa!_ Sampai kapan kau tidak akan keluar!" Teriak Kai frustasi. Namun seperti tadi, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Kai akhirnya pasrah, memilih mendudukkan diri di kursi dan mulai memakan omelettenya sambil membaca salah satu buku yang dilarang gereja berjudu 'The Dawn'.

CKLEK!

Kai menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu lalu kembali berkutat dengan sarapannya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Inikah yang kau pakai di hari pertama sekolah?" Tanya wanita muda bernama Yoora saat melihat Kai yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan jeans lusuhnya. Wanita itu segera berjalan kearah Kai dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah kelas XII _noona_ , jika aku berpakaian rapi, aku kehilangan pesonaku." Kata Kai tanpa menatap ke arah Yoora.

"Setidaknya kau pangkas rambut." Saran Yoora sambil memindahkan bahan belanjaan yang dibelinya kedalam kulkas.

Kai menggusak rambut coklatnya. " _Ne!_ Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Kau sudah memutuskan di universitas mana kau akan mendaftar?"

Kai melirik wanita itu sekilas. " _Ani!_ Yang penting jauh dari tempat ini!"

"Setuju." Jawab Yoora singkat. "Oh ya! Kau berolahraga lagi semalam?" Yoora menuangkan segelas susu dan meletakkan di depan meja Kai.

" _Ne!_ "

"Tidurmu bisa nyenyak?"

Kai menghela nafas. "Aku bahkan iri pada orang yang koma."

Yoora menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap prihatin ke arah Kai. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ayahmu tak juga keluar kamar?"

" _Ani!_ "

"Ini bahkan sudah 2 tahun!" Gumam Yoora.

Kai segera memasukkan buku itu kedalam tas, dan menenggak habis susu putihnya. " _Noona,_ aku berangkat _ne?_ " Teriak Kai, saat ia sudah mencapai pintu depan.

" _Ne!_ Hati-hati di jalan!"

* * *

Kai meloncati pagar depan rumah sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sambil tersenyum jahil. Memilih bersembunyi di balik jendela untuk mendengar sayup-sayup doa nyonya Park yang membuat ia menahan tawa. Rutinitas penambah semangat yang selalu dilakukannya.

Chanyeol melihat kehadiran Kai di jendela, otomatis Nyonya Park juga menoleh ke arahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu memasang wajah garang. "Pergi dari sana anak nakal!" Usir Nyonya Park, membuat Kai bersembunyi di balik jendela sambil tetap berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan doanya!" Kata Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol mendecak. "Ayolah _eomma_! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah dengan Kai." Gerutu Chanyeol dan pergi dari hadapan ibunya.

" _Channie!_ Mengapa kau pergi tanpa mencium _eomma_ mu?" Teriak Nyonya Park yang membuat Chanyeol berbalik ke arah ibunya dan membiarkan wanita itu mencium pipinya.

Tawa Kai baru pecah ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar rumah dengan wajah muram. "Jadi _Channie_ , apakah dia pencium yang handal?"

" _Shut up your fucking mouth, jerk!_ " Maki Chanyeol sambil memukul kepala Kai dengan ranselnya, yang dibalas dengan deraian tawa oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ibuku sudah kelebihan berdoa semenjak ayahku meninggal, dan ia pikir kini kiamat akan segera tiba!" Gerutu Chanyeol, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa tertawa.

Chanyeol masih terus menggerutu ketika mereka bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil butut Chanyeol. "Kau tahu bahwa ada murid baru di kelas kita. Dan kudengar dia bermarga Oh?" Kata Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Bukankah Pak Tua Oh hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah besarnya yang mengerikan itu?" Tanya Kai mulai tertarik.

" _Ne_! Tapi _namja_ itu pindahan dari luar kota!"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. " _Namja?_ "

" _Ne_ Kai, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan menjadikannya _namjachingu_ -mu? Karena aku masih tidak bisa menerima orientasi seksualmu yang aneh itu." Keluh Chanyeol. "Mana ada pria yang tidak menyukai _Yeoja._ Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyukaiku?"

Kai mendelikkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menatap horror ke arahnya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Yoda! Dan aku biseksual! Aku masih menyukai wanita!"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

* * *

Kai tengah membaca novel ketika seorang gadis cantik menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu _Chagi_?" Tanya Krystal, ia memeluk beberapa tumpuk buku di dadanya.

"Sangat lancar Krystal." Jawab Kai seadanya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang malah terlihat aneh.

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke karnaval hari buruh, kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Kata Krystal sangat antusias.

" _Mian._ Aku tak terlalu suka."

Raut wajah Krystal seketika menggelap. Ia memelankan suaranya. "Aku tak mengerti. Kau bilang kau mau sendirian di musim panas, dan aku mengabulkannya. Kau tak meneleponku sekalipun tetapi aku tetap menjadi gadis baik. Aku merindukanmu Kai!" Suara Krystal terdengar serak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop akhir pekan nanti."

Kai tersenyum kecut. "Tentu!"

"Semuanya tolong duduk!" Suara Jung _Seonsaengnim_ memecah keriuhan kelas. Krystal melirik sesaat ke arah Kai sebelum kembali berkomentar. " _Chagiya_ , kuharap kau berhenti membaca buku semacam itu." Tunjuk Krystal pada buku yang berada di tangan Kai. "Buku itu berpengaruh buruk pada pikiranmu."

Krystal menepuk pelan pundak _namjachingu-_ nya itu sebelum kembali ke bangkunya. Kai langsung menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. "Tentu _Chagi_!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar mengejek, membuat Kai sontak melempar gumpalan kertas ke arah pria pemilik telinga peri itu.

Jung _Seonsaengnim_ meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menatap tajam seisi kelas. "Sebagai syarat semester ini, kalian harus memilih satu topik untuk tugas makalah, berdasarkan materi di bab 9 sampai 26." Seru Jung _seonsaengnim._ Memastikan seisi kelas mendengar tugas yang ia berikan.

"Itu dia!" Pria tua bermarga Jung itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kayu itu berderit terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria tinggi yang pucat.

Seisi kelas mengalihkan pandang kepada sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas itu. "Kau lihat dia? Ia seperti mayat hidup." Ujar Chanyeol yang diabaikan oleh Kai.

"Dia tampak seperti pecandu." Itu suara Namjoon.

"Diakah orangnya?"

"Keponakan dari Pak Tua Oh itu?"

Dan beberapa komentar lainnya.

Jung _seonsaengim_ memerintahkan agar mereka semua diam. Ia menoleh ke arah pria pucat itu. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Wu Shixun _imnida_!" Kata pria itu dengan nada datar.

Krystal mendecak. "Wu? Itu jelas suatu kebohongan bukan? Ahh... maksudku, semua orang tahu bahwa margamu Oh." Protes Krystal dengan nada angkuh.

Pria pucat itu menatap datar ke arah Kystal. Sebelum kembali membuka suara serak basahnya. "Aku lahir di cina, dan nama asliku Wu Shixun. Namun kalian bisa memanggilku Oh Sehun, jika kalian keberatan dengan nama cinaku."

Seisi kelas hening seketika. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dimana-mana. " _Eomma_ -ku bilang tidak ada yang pernah melihat Pak Tua Oh keluar dari rumah seram itu selama bertahun-tahun. _Eomma-_ ku jiga bilang bahwa dia pemuja setan." Bisik Irene kepada Krystal yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Jaga lidahmu manis. Kau baru saja membuat kesalahan pertamamu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara dinginnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Irene.

Krystal dan Irene saling berpandangan. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan Kai diam-diam tertawa.

" _Eomma-_ ku juga bilang pemuja setan benci udara segar." Kali ini Krystal berbicara dengan jelas, seolah-olah ingin menyindir pria pucat itu. "Itu membuat mereka tersedak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. "Kami semua tahu apa yang 'bisa' membuatmu tersedak."

"Hentikan itu Park _yadong_ Chanyeol!" Pekik Krystal dan Irene bersamaan.

Jung _Seonsaengnim_ menggebrak meja. "Kurasa sudah cukup tuan Park. Dan sepertinya topimu itu akan tampak cantik jika dipakai kucingku." Sindir pria tua itu yang segera membuat Chanyeol membuka topi Pet nya.

Ia mempersilahkan Sehun duduk, lalu kembali berbicara. "Tahun ini, kalian akan mengikuti reka ulang peristiwa tahunan kemenangan kota Jeongseon dalam perang sipil."

Kai tidak mendengar sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Jung _Seonsaengnim_ di depan kelasnya. Matanya tertuju kepada tangan pucat Sehun. Di pergelangan tangan pria itu ada sebuah tattoo bertuliskan angka 103. "Tatto yang aneh." Gumam Kai sebelum ia memilih mengendikkan bahu acuh dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shiit! SHITT!" Mulut Kai tak berhenti mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Air hujan terus-terusan mengguyur tubuhnya.

Kai menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tempat ini sepi karena ini adalah jalan pintas. Ingatkan Kai untuk menendang selagkangan Chanyeol besok karena meninggalkannya sendirian dan lebih memilih pulang bersama Irene, kekasihnya.

"Aissh! Ini mengerikan!" Gerutu Kai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kedinginan. Sejujurnya ia takut, sangat takut pada hantu dan sejenisnya. Dan berjalan di jalan pintas gelap yang diapit hutan dikanan dan kiri saat hari tengah hujan merupakan mimpi buruk. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk tanpa kepala keluar dari kegelapan hutan? Oke itu menyeramkan…

BRUMM..

Kai mengalihkan pandang ke belakang ketika mendengar suara mobil dari kejauhan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Kai berbalik dan segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil itu. Berharap sang pengendara akan berhenti dan memberinya tumpangan. Ia nyaris memekik seperti perempuan ketika mobil yang kelihatan mahal itu benar-benar berhenti melaju. Namun, senyuman itu menghilang ketika mengetahui siapa pengendara mobil tersebut.

"O-Oh Sehun?"

…

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Written and Edited By : Rosa Kim**

* * *

 **Hai saya penulis baru di FFn. Nggak nyangka, padahal baru tadi siang nge-post ff ini. Tahunya waktu ngecek udah ada yang review. Gomawoyo. *NundukHormat. Ff ini saya persembahkan untuk semua Hunkai Hard Shipper *NoseBleed. Tadinya sempat kaget sewaktu ngelihat akun bitchykai ngefollow cerita ini. Padahal saya ngefans banget lho sama cerita dia yang berjudul 'Different' Ahh.. seneng banget pokoknya^^**

 **Yahh semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya. Saya orangnya gak terlalu suka bertele-tele. Jadi langsung saya kuak deh misteri nama asli Sehun. Eheheh.. Big thanks to oranyellew-chan, jimingotyesjam, dan ohkim9488 yang telah berbaik hati untuk mereview cerita gaje ini. Tetap setia ngereview ya...**

 **P.S. Bab ini sudah di edit _ne,_ kalian bisa baca ulang. Editnya gak terlalu kentara kok. Hanya mengubah hal-hal yang menurut readers agak tabu. Semoga tak mengecewakan.**

 **Bagian mana yang kalian suka?**


	3. Chapter 2

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-CHAPTER 2 : A Pendant and Liqhtning at The Top Morundae-**

 **Copyright By : Rosa Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery –

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

\- Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

\- Cerita ini bisa dibilang remake dari film 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES' denga perubahan nama tokoh, genre, alur, plot, sifat, penambahan karakter, ending, dan lain sebagainya.

\- Cerita asli dari **Rosa Kim** dan **Braja Kim**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tau ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongson, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan.

* * *

 **NOTE : Semua judul buku yang ada di sini hanya karangan saya, dan mohon baca author note di akhir cerita, karena saya sering mengumumkan pemberitahuan penting di sana. Gomawoyo.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : A Pendant and Lightning at The Top Morundae**

"Orang bodoh mana yang berdiri di tengah jalan saat hujan." Suara _namja_ pucat itu terdengar benar-benar datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa kehangatan. Hanya seperti gemerisik angin yang samar dengan suara rinai hujan. Ia bahkan berbicara tanpa melirik Kai sama sekali.

Kai yang sebelumnya terkejut, seketika menjadi marah mendengar hinaan halus yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Aku butuh bantuan, Jenius!" Kai menghentakkan kakinya pertanda ia sedang kesal. "Arrghh… Lupakan saja!"

Kai yang memang sedang buruk _mood-_ nya langsung berjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Oh _sialan_ Sehun dengan mobil mahalnya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lalu berdecak kesal kemudian kembali mendekati mobil _namja_ itu yang masih setia berada di sana.

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Disini sudah seperti film Titanic!" Ujar Kai dengan penekan di semua perkataannya setelah hampir 2 menit ia berdiri disamping mobil Sehun ketika si pria pucat Oh itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali.

Sehun masih diam ketika Kai melanjutkan ocehannya dengan kesal. Menjadi sangat tertarik untuk me-review film kesukaannya itu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Jack jarus mati, bukankah mereka bisa menaiki papan kayu itu secara bergantian? Mengapa Jack selalu bilang _'aku tidak akan melepaskanmu'_ secara berulang-ulang walau-"

"Jika aku memberimu tumpangan, apakah kau akan terus berkicau tentang kisah ini? Karena sejujurnya aku lebih memilih tenggelam." Sehun segera memotong kalimat Kai. Ia menatap tepat ke arah netra coklat milik pria berkulit tan itu. Membuat Kai tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika mendapati netra arang milik Sehun menyapa netra coklatnya.

"A-ah! _A-aniya._ " Mendadak Kai gugup setengah mati. Batinnya terus saja menghakimi agar tetap terlihat _cool_ di hadapan _namja_ pucat bermarga Oh ini. "Ja-jadi aku boleh masuk?" Namun sayang, tubuhnya mengkhianati hatinya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk samar, membuat Kai menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Ia segera masuk di jok belakang mobil Sehun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kim Kai memang seorang _Cassanova_ namun bukan berarti ia seorang _Bad Boy._ Mendiang ibunya selalu mengajarkannya sopan santun semenjak ia masih di dalam kandungan. Tak ada yang tahu, jika sebenarnya Kai adalah seorang pria berhati lemah lembut, dibalik sifat sembrono-nya itu tentunya.

Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya ketika Kai sudah duduk dengan nyaman di jok belakang. Pria itu mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna hitam dan mengangsurkannya ke arah Kai. "Pakailah."

Entah kenapa Kai bersemu samar. "Te-terima Kasih." Gumam Kai lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan handuk itu.

Perjalanan terasa sangat hening dan membosankan. Kai yang cenderung memang mudah suntuk hanya bisa mengalihkan kebosanannya dengan melihat-lihat isi mobil Sehun. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada di atas _dashboard_ mobil. Buku itu berwarna oranye dengan huruf kapital besar yang menghiasi sampulnya.

"Bukowski?" Kai bergumam lirih ketika membaca huruf besar yang tertulis di buku itu. "Itu buku yang bagus." Kata Kai mencoba membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

Sehun memandangnya dari kaca spion. "Deskripsikan kata bagus!" Ujarnya datar.

Kai terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Itulah manusia. Selalu memberi label sesuatu tanpa bisa menjelaskan apa arti dari semua yang telah mereka perbuat." Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Kai memang mendengar suara Sehun semakin dingin.

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang tercipta. Kai tidak berani lagi membuka pembicaraan dan Sehun sepertinya memang tidak tertarik untuk berbicara. Jadi setelah Kai memeberi tahu arah jalan ke rumahnya, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah sampai!" Kata Sehun dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar sebuah rumah minimalis tingkat dua. Untungnya hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat Kai bersyukur setidaknya dia tak perlu basah untuk kedua kalinya saat turun dari mobil Sehun.

"Mmm… _Go-Gomawo_ Sehun- _ah_ , aku yakin semua yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang mu dan pamanmu itu tidak benar." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya diam. Dan tepat ketika Kai turun dari mobilnya pria itu, ia langsung melesatkan mobilnya dari pekarangan rumah Kai, membuat pria tan itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran.

* * *

Kai mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia segera mandi ketika sampai di rumah beberapa saat yang lalu. Yoora meninggalkan sebuah _post-it_ di kulkas yang mengatakan bahwa dia berada di luar kota untuk 2 hari ke depan. Sebagai catatan, Im Yoora bukan kakak kandungnya. Ia anak angkat dari adik ibunya, Choi Minsie. Ketika Minsie dan suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan, ibunyalah yang merawat Yoora.

Kai mengambil jaketnya yang terletak di atas tempat tidur dan hendak menaruhnya di keranjang cucian. Namun sesuatu jatuh dari saku jaket itu dan menggelinding ke kaki Kai. Kai menunduk untuk memungut benda itu. Sebuah liontin perak. Liontin perak yang di temukannya di bukit Morundae.

"Benda apa ini sebenarnya?" Kai menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai memperhatikan liontin perak itu. Ia membuka bagian tengah liontin itu dan mendapati sebuah tulisan di dalamnya.

O.L & K.M.S

21 December, 1996

...

 _Lipstick, Chateau wainbit keolleo (la la la la)_

 _Hayan Champagne beobeure syawo (la la la la)_

 _Pyeongsaenge han beoniljido molla_

 _Kkuk chamassdeon bonneungi twieo olla_

 _Eojjeona, I just hit the lotto_

Kai segera menyimpan liontin itu kedalam laci meja belajar dan segera menyambar _handphone-_ nya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas nakas sambil mengumandangkan _reff_ lagu terbaru boyband EXO berjudul Lotto. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, Kai langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Yeoboseyo Kai, cepatlah ke Morundae sekarang juga. Aku tunggu disana!"_

 _Piip._

Kai seketika mengenyitkan dahinya heran. Ia berusaha menelepon Chanyeol lagi namun ternyata ponsel pria Yoda itu telah dinonaktifkan. Dengan segera, ia mengambil kunci mobil bak ayahnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kai ketika telah sampai disana dan melihat ternyata sudah ramai orang yang mengerubungi tempat yang biasanya sepi ini. Ia segera berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sana bersama kekasihnya, Irene.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kamera Polaroid yang sedang merekam ke atas puncak bukit Morundae.

BLAR!

Sebuah kilatan petir menyambar tepat di puncak Morundae. Kai yang masih tidak mengerti memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihatlah! Petir itu sudah menyambar di tempat yang sama setiap malam." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera polaroidnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kai.

"Sejak Oh Sehun datang ke kota ini." Jawab sebuah suara tak asing dari belakang Kai. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Krystal sedang bersedekap dan memandang sengit ke arahnya.

"Kim Jongin, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Tanya Krystal sambil menyeret tubuh Kai agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan acuh. "Apa yang salah denganku?"

Krystal mendecak, lalu menatap mata Kai dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca. " _Mianhae,_ mungkin kita tidak bisa menonton bioskop akhir pekan nanti, kurasa kita perlu jeda sejenak, ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka melihatmu pulang dengan Oh Sehun tadi siang, dan eomma-ku tidak bisa menoleransi siapapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Oh. Dan maafkan aku jika ini menyakitimu." Bisik Krystal sambil mengelus pipi Kai sebelum ia meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

"Bukankah aku sudah memutuskannya semenjak kelas XI?" Gumam Kai yang tanpa sengaja di dengar Chanyeol.

"Hei! Beberapa gadis seperti anjing gila, kau hanya bisa lari atau menembaknya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kai. Sedangkan pria tan itu tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Mungkin aku juga harus mencoba mengencani beberapa pria cantik." Gumam Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

* * *

Suasana kelas sudah agak ramai. Kai duduk dengan kaki yang ia selonjorkan di atas meja sambil membaca sebuah buku fenomenal karya William Shakespeare. Suara derit bangku membuat ia menutup bukun dan menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja ketika melihat si pria pucat Oh Sehun sudah berada di tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan. Kai baru saja hendak mendekati Sehun ketika suara Krstal menginterupsi rencanya. lagi-lagi ia mendecak kesal. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya di pikirka _yeoja_ taat agama ini.

"Aku masih sangat peduli padamu sebagai teman, dan aku berdoa setiap malam agar kau tak masuk Neraka. Kumohon, jauhilah Oh Sehun!" Krystal berbisik lirih.

Kai hanya menarik sedikit kedua ojung bibirnya untuk melahirkan sebuah senyum paksaan. "Oh, aku tak akan masuk Neraka Krystal. Aku ingin mengunjungi Seoul terlebih dahulu." Balas Kai dengan tampang pura-pura kecewa.

Krystal mendengus. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kai." Gadis itu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Irene ketika Han _Seonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

Setelah memastikan semua penghuni kelas duduk di bangku masing-masing. Han _seonsaengnim_ mulai membuka mata pelajaran sastranya.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus mulai membaca untuk tugas sastra kali ini." Jelas Han _Seonsaengnim_ sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Kita akan mulai mendiskusikan karakter Ga Tayong dari buku 'Dawn Damned' karya Rosa Kim, yang merupakan buku lanjutan dari karya fenomenal pertamanya, 'The Dawn'."

Krystal mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Ya Krystal?" Han _Seonsaengnim_ mempersilahkan Krystal membuka suaranya.

"Nggg.. _eomma-_ ku bilang aku tak boleh membaca buku ini." Kata Krystal sambil menunjukkan buku 'Dawn Damned' yang memang sudah dibagi satu orang satu. "Ini adalah salah satu buku yang dilarang."

Han _Seonsaengnim_ mengangguk setuju. "Memang. Tapi aku sudah dapat izin dari pihak komite sekolah untuk mencobanya selama 1 semester."

Krystal menggeleng cepat. " _Mian Saem,_ aku tidak akan membaca apapun yang dilarang oleh gereja kami."

"Aku juga." Sahut Irene.

Krystal menoleh ke arah Irene sebelum kembali menghadap Han _Seonsaengnim_. " _Eomma-_ ku juga bilang… Sebaiknya aku tidak sekelas dengan seorang Oh."

"Krystal diam!" Sentak Han _Seonsaengnim._

"Itu benar. _Eomma-_ ku juga bilang bahwa semua keluarganya adalah pemuja setan." Kata Irene membela Krystal. "Mereka berdoa pada setan dengan telanjang bulat."

"Tuhan lindungi kami…" Krystal berbisik lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan Irene, dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam rosario-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Krystal!" Tanya Kai ketika ia mulai merasakan ketegangan yang makin pekat dalam kelasnya.

"Tuhan lindungi kami dari kegelapan yang mengancam…" Kali ini Irene ikut berdoa. Entah memang karena ketakutan atau hanya ingin memperburuk suasana.

Namun tiba-tiba…

 _PRANG!_

"Arrggghhh!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Written and Edited By : Rosa Kim**

* * *

 **Hai! Ketemu lagi sama saya. Kali ini saya update kilat lagi. Eheheh.. Saya mau tanya setelah membaca chapter ini apakah menurut kalian perubahan sikap Kai di depan Sehun itu agak mengganjal? Saya khawatir kalau faktor itu menggaggu kalian dan membuat kalian kehilangan feeling saat membaca cerita ini. Sebenarnya ff ini bisa dibilang remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES'. Tetapi, jalan ceritanya saya ubah. Mungkin bagi yang pernah menonton film yang saya maksud pasti tahu.**

 **Big Thanks to OhSehunKimJongIn, Fairyf, ohkim 9488, Kim762, SeKai Candyland, Jimingotyesjam, elidamia98, yang mau meluangkan review di cerita geje ini. Thank you everybody...**

 **So, adegan mana yang kalian suka, guys?**


	4. Chapter 3

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-CHAPTER 3 : A Big Scary House in The Forest-**

 **Copyright By : Braja Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

\- Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

\- Cerita ini bisa dibilang remake dari film 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES' denga perubahan nama tokoh, genre, alur, plot, sifat, penambahan karakter, ending, dan lain sebagainya.

\- Cerita asli dari **Rosa Kim** dan **Braja Kim**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tau ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongson, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : A Big Scary House in The Forest**

Keadaan menjadi riuh ketika jendela kaca yang berada di sepanjang dinding kelas tiba-tiba pecah dan melukai sebagian orang disana. Irene dan Krystal menjerit keras karena beberapa pecahan kaca jendela itu mengenai tubuh mereka. Membuat baret-baret luka mengerikan di sepanjang tangan kanan keduanya karena memang posisi duduk mereka yang berada tepat di samping jendela.

"Arrggghhh!" Krystal menjerit panik, seisi kelas pun tak kalah panik.

"Ini perbuatannya! Ia yang menghancurkan kaca jendela" Teriak Irene histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang juga mendapatan sedikit luka goresan di bagian pipinya.

"Tenanglah!" Suara Chanyeol melembut dan membawa gadis yang kini terisak itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks! Kenapa dia melakukan ini! PERGI! PERGI KAU IBLIS JAHANNAM!" Krystal membentak dan melemparkan semua benda yang bisa digapainya ke arah Sehun. Pria itu hanya diam tanpa mengindahkan perintah Krystal maupun mencoba melindungi diri dari benda-benda yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Hentikan Krystal!" Suara Kai membuat Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai. Kai sempat meringis melihat wajah berdarah milik Krystal dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Krystal menatap memelas pada Kai. "Kau membelanya Kai? Kau membela iblis ini?"

Pria tan itu kelabakan, sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengontrol emosinya. "Bukan begitu Krystal, aku ha-"

BRAK!

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara gebrakan pintu dan teriakan bass seorang pria paruh baya menyela perkataan yang akan diluncurkan oleh Kai.

"Ini ulahnya, Hiks… ulah iblis itu. Hiks…" Irene meracau dalam pelukan Chanyeol, membasahi baju pria jangkung itu dengan darahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa meringis antara kasihan dengan Irene dan bajunya yang ikut terkena darah dan air mata Irene.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah bernama Lee Soo Man itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Pria baya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mencoba fokus mendengarkan bisikan cerita dari Han _Seonsaengnim_ yang memang segera keluar mencari Kepala Lee saat jendela ruang kelasnya tiba-tiba pecah tanpa sebab.

Kepala Lee mengangguk. Sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Kau, Oh Sehun. Ikut aku ke ruanganku." Perintah pria paruh baya itu tegas. "Dan aku minta tolong padamu Han _seonsaengnim_ untuk membereskan kekacauan ini dan membawa murid kita yang terluka ke rumah sakit." Lanjut Kepala Lee pada Han _seonsangnim_ yang segera di-iyakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang ketika semua murid di sekolah dipulangkan akibat kejadian pecahnya kaca jendela kelas Kai. Semua orang keluar dari bangunan berlabel sekolah itu secara mengelompok dan berbisik-bisik menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan mulai menciptakan teori-teori yang menydutkan suatu pihak tanpa melakukan analisa yang tepat. Sifat dasar manusia.

Irene, Krystal, dan beberapa murid lain yang duduk di samping jendela sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Luka mereka memang tidak begitu parah, namun pihak sekolah mengkhawatirkan segi mental mereka ketika melihat kejadian abnormal yang mengejutkan tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini?" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil tetap menatap ke depan. Fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya.

Kai yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Kau pikir aku tahu?" Sahut pria tan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari luar jendela.

Chanyeol mendecak. "Jadi kau pikir ini memang ulah si pria Oh itu?"

"Dia punya nama. Namanya Oh Sehun!" Sela Kai tanpa mau peduli raut wajah Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan, _'are you kidding me?'_.

"Terserahlah siapa namanya."

Kai menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Tidak mungkin ini ulah Sehun. Kenapa kau dan yang lainnya seolah berfikir bahwa Oh Sehun ini adalah alien berkekuatan super yang berasal dari planet antah berantah dengan koordinat tiga huruf. Ck! Apa kalian hidup di jaman prasejarah." Kai menumpahkan kekesalannya dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat pria bermarga Park disampingnya hanya meringis kikuk.

"Tenanglah bung, karena sebenarnya aku tidak menganggap Sehun-mu itu alien dari planet EXO!" Kata Chanyeol setengah bercanda.

"HEI! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA EXO DALAM PERCAKAPAN KITA!" Bentak Kai tak terima ketika Chanyeol mengungkit-ungkit Boyband yang memang sangat digilai oleh Fanboy bermarga Kim itu.

* * *

Kai sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolahnya ketika melihat sosok pria berperawakan pucat itu tengah duduk di bawah sebuah batang akasia yang memang tumbuh di belakang halaman sekolah mereka. Dengan perlahan Kai mencoba mendekati pria pucat yang sempat menolongnya itu saat hujan beberapa waktu lalu. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya Sehun segera berpaling tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar di wajah pucat itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada balok es-nya.

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin memastikan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai akhirnya, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan kalimat Tanya lain di akhir jawaban yang ia berikan.

Sehun kembali membuang pandang ke depan. "Manusia naïf." Lirih Sehun. "Kau bisa pergi. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Kai hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Oh… Baiklah!" Dan terjadilah keheningan yang cukup mengganggu diantara mereka.

"Kau bisa pergi!" Sehun mengingatkan ketika menyadari bahwa Kai masih setia berdiri di belakangnya dengan jarak kurang lebih semeter.

Hening.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini juga?" Kai bertanya pada akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum dingin. Senyum dingin yang misterius. Membuat Kai tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya yang kini terasa seperti menelan batu karang. Sungguh. Makhluk pucat yang seksi. Tanpa sadar pipi Kai memerah ketika mendapati otaknya secara refleks mengemukakan teori.

"Kau tidak pergi ketika aku menyuruhmu pergi. Manusia yang naïf. Kini aku tidak punya hak melarangmu untuk duduk di sini." Gumam Sehun, seolah mempersilahkan Kai untuk duduk di sampingnya, hanya saja pemilihan diksi yang digunakan Sehun terlalu memusingkan.

Bersyukurlah kepada otak Kim Jongin yang ternyata tidak sebodoh yang kita semua pikirkan. Karena sekarang ia telah mendaratkan bokongnya diatas beluru rumput yang lumayan tajam. Tepat disamping pria pucat bermarga Oh itu.

"Tatto itu…" Tanpa sadar Kai menggumam ketika tanpa sengaja netra coklat milik Kai melihat Tatto yang berada di pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Aku masih yakin bahwa ketika aku melihatnya tatto itu mencetak angka 103, bukan 98."

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Kai, segera memindahkan pergelangan tangan kanannya dari jarak pandang Kai. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar pria tan itu tak membahas soal tatto aneh di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mmm… Maafkan soal Krystal dan Irene. Mereka bisa lebih kasar dari kotoran ayam." Kata Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa mencekam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah paham arti kalimat itu. Pengandaian yang mengesankan." Kai melongo. Tidak paham apakah ucapan Oh Sehun itu merupakan pujian atau malah hinaan.

"Diksimu…" Keluh Kai. "Tak bisakah kau memakai kata yang lebih sederhana?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai. "Seperti, _'aku sangat membeci Krystal sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhnya dengan mengulitinya terlebih dahulu? Mencungkil bola matanya, dan kujadikan sup saat makan malamku? Atak ketika—'_ "

"STOP!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Gunakan saja diksimu itu." Sela Kai akhirnya. Memilih mengalah daripada mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat-kalimat sadis Sehun.

"Mmm… Sehun? Apakah benar kau keponakan Pak Tua Oh?" Tanya Kai. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyergap mereka.

"Itu realita yang tak dapat disangkal."

Kai mengangguk. "Dan soal bahwa pamanmu itu pemuja setan… itu tidak benar kan?"

Sehun menatap netra coklat Kai dengan tatapan dalam yang tak dapat diprediksiksikan maknanya. Dan seperti déjà vu, jantung Kai pun berdetak dengan hebatnya.

"Berkunjunglah nanti. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya bangit dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai sendirian yang masih setia dengan ekspresi melongonya.

"Apa itu berarti Sehun mengundangku ke rumah seramnya?"

* * *

Kai melajukan mobil tua milik Chanyeol yang dipinjamnya ketika pulang sekolah tadi. Ia mengendarai mobil itu hingga sampai ke sebuah gang kecil diantara hutan dan sampai tepat di depan sebuah pagar kayu besar yang dihiasi dengan mawar rambat.

Kai segera turun dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pagar kayu itu dengan sebelah tangan. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke dalam pekarangan rumah Keluarga Oh. Kai sempat menganga ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumah besar itu. Rumah besar yang kelihatan tua dan menyeramkan. Namun, terlihat indah dan misterius di saat yang bersamaan. Tumbuhan mawar merah yang tumbuh liar di pekarangan rumah hingga merambat ke dinding-dinding berlumut rumah tua itu, air mancur di tengah-tengah halaman, dan guguran daun-daun kering yang entah kenapa terlihat mengagumkan.

CKLEK!

Sosok manusia berkulit putih pucat itu keluar dari pintu rumah utamanya dengan wajah datar. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memasang pose defensif yang entah kenapa terlihat menggoda. Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat sisi lain dari Oh Sehun. Pria pucat itu kini mengenakan sebuah kemeja garis-garis yang dipadukan dengan celana kain hitam juga sebuah jubah rumahan yang panjang. Membuat Sehun terlihat seperti… Err. Entahlah.

"Kau benar-benar datang? Aku tak menyangka." Gumam Sehun yang membuat Kai seketika merasa cemas.

' _Apakah saat itu dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengundangku. Apa aku sebenarnya sangat lancang. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?'_

Kai menggaruk surai coklatnya bimbang. "Ahh.. Ji-jika aku mengganggumu. Mu-mungkin sebaiknya a-aku pulang saja."

Sehun hanya diam. Membuat Kai semakin merasa khawatir. "Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau menggangguku. Hanya saja, aku sangat terkejut dengan ke-efisienan mu itu." Jelas Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang datar ketika dia mengatakan bahwa ia 'sangat terkejut'.

"Ah, Oh, begitu. Ku-kukira…"

"Berhentilah tergagap. Jujur saja aku sedikit pusing mendengar kosakatamu yang berulang-ulang itu. Bisakah kau mempersingkatnya? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga?" Ujar Sehun kesal.

Kai hanya bisa menganga ketika mendengar seorang Oh Sehun berbicara dengan sebuah nada di kalimatnya. Walaupun nada itu terdengar tak kentara setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Sehun tengah kesal padanya. Tuhan! Ada apa dengan pria berkulit tan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya memerah.

"Baiklah." Kai berkata pelan mencoba tersenyum. Baru saja pria tan itu hendak membuka suara, suara lainnya malah menyela perkataannya.

"Apakah kita kedatangan tamu? Sehun? Mengapa kau tak mengajaknya masuk dan minum Teh, hm?" Suara berat itu membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke siluet sosok lain di balik Sehun. Seketika netra coklat Kai membola, dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menatap sengit ke arah sosok itu.

"Jangan ganggu kami, paman."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Written By : Braja Kim**

 **Edited By : Rosa Kim**

* * *

 **Kali ini saya yang meng-update cerita ini. Bagi yang belum tahu, saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Saya Braja, kakak kembar Rosa. Saya bukan fanboy suatu boyband maupun girlband. Selera musik saya lebih ke Metallica atau Tompi. Tapi saya dan Rosa sama-sama hobi menulis, hanya saja saya gak nyangka kalau waktu itu dia nyuruh saya buat nulis cerita homo. Waktu itu saya nolak, tapi ngelihat dia hampir nangis gara-gara itu, akhirnya saya setuju buat ngelanjutin cerita dia, setelah sebelumnya saya baca cerita yang dia buat dan referensi cerita untuk bab ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, jangan salahkan Rosa, ini salah saya yang gak konsisten. Maaf juga kalau kalian lebih nyaman dengan gaya bercerita Rosa ketimbang saya. Yahh... walaupun gaya cerita kami hampir sama sih...**

 **Bagi yang ingin ngobrol sama Rosa bisa PM akun ini, kalau mau ngomong sama saya kirim aja ke email 'nadiyamufidah123 at gmail . com' (Hilangkan spasi, kata 'at' difanti denagan simbol 'at' yang biasa.) Jangan terkecoh sama nama emailnya. Ini email saya yang asli kok, nadiya mufidah itu nama mimi (panggilan untuk ibu) saya. Karena mimi saya udah ganti email, jadi email mimi saya, saya yang kelola.**

 **So, kalau kata Rosa, bagian mana yang kalian suka guys?**


	5. Intermezzo

**INTERMEZZO**

Hai semua. Kembali lagi bersama saya, Rosa Kim dan kembaran saya Braja Kim *NarikKerahBajuBrajaYangMauKabur, Hahaha.. sebelumnya saya sempat ngakak beberapa kali sewaktu baca satu komen di chapter 3. Apakah semua mengira kalau Braja itu cewek? Huahahaha.. Dia itu cowok tulen lho… *NepukNepukPundakBrajaYangLagiPundungDiPojokan.

Oke! Back to the topic. Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih kalian mau review cerita ini. Saya masih newbie lho ya dalam dunia per-ff-an yaoi, yah walaupun saya udah bukan newbie lagi dalam urusan tulis menulis *TohRosaUdahPernahNerbitinBuku.

Ketika saya melihat semua komen dari chapter awal saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sekiranya perlu dijawab dan membuat kalian penasaran, oke langsung aja ya…

* * *

 **[1] Apakah cerita ini cerita Horror?**

 _Tidak! Saya tegaskan sekali lagi. Cerita ini bukan cerita Horror. Jadi jika ada lagi yang bertanya saya tidak akan menjawabnya lagi._

 **[2] Siapa sebenarnya Sehun?**

 _Identitas Sehun akan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya cerita ini. So, ikutin aja ceritanya ne?_

 **[3] Apakah Pak Tua Oh itu benar-benar pemuja setan?**

 _Saya tidak akan menjelaskannya secara rinci. Karena identitas Pak Tua Oh akan terkuak di chapter 4 walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Dan baru akan benar-benar terkuak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya._

 **[4] Terus Jongdae gimana?**

 _Nah! Kemungkinan besar, Jongdae nggak terlalu banyak terlibat di sini. Saya bahkan masih bingung gimana nanti Jongdae kedepannya._

 **[5] Kenapa pada awal-awal pertama cerita ini di publish, author tidak mengatakan bahwa ini remake dari sebuah film?**

 _Saya tegaskan. Waktu itu saya benar-benar lupa sama judul filmnya. Bukan berarti saya ingin mengklaim cerita ini sebeagai milik saya seorang._

 **[6] Kenapa tattoo Sehun berubah?**

 _Eheheh.. ini rahasia, akan terjawab seiring waktu._

 **[7] Alurnya lambat banget!**

 _Lah gimana sih? Waktu itu ada yang komen alurnya kecepetan, trus waktu dilambatin, jadinya kelambatan? Trus kalian maunya gimana?_

 **[8] Nggak bisa dipanjangin lagi apa per-chapternya?**

 _Duh! Gimana ya? Bukannya saya nggak mau manjangin per-chapter, saya kan updatenya cepet, paling telat mungkin seminggu kalau lagi bener2 sibuk. Jadi maaf, saya nggak sanggup buat chapter panjang-panjang kalau durasi updatenya kecepetan. Atau kalian mau updatenya sebulan sekali dengan jumlah words per-chapternya mencapai 10.000-20.000 words?_

 **[9] Kalau sehun 20 thn, kenapa masih bisa sekolah?**

 _Sehun itu umurnya bukan 20 tahun. Cuma, pamannya gak pernah keluar dari rumah semenjak 20 tahun terakhir. Sehun itu pindahan dari luar kota, dia keponakannya Pak Tua Oh, bukan anaknya. Kira-kira ngerti gak?_

* * *

Yah, mungkin Cuma sampai disitu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab. Tetap setia ngereview ya, jangan bosan-bosan. Saya orangnya tepat janji kok, saya gak bakalan nelantarin ff ini. Kalau saya gak sempat update pasti ada Braja yang mau bantuin saya, yah walaupun dia-nya terpaksa sih…

Oh ya saya mau minta saran. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada tambahan peran buat dua orang wanita, perannya mereka adalah orang jahat, cocoknya siapa yah…?

Thankyou, love reviewers so much! But hate siders so much too!_-

* * *

 **Big Love**

 **Handsome Braja and Cutie Rosa**


	6. Chapter 4

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-CHAPTER 4 : The Dreadful Future-**

 **Copyright By : Rosa Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

\- Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

\- Cerita ini bisa dibilang remake dari film 'BEAUTIFUL CREATURES' denga perubahan nama tokoh, genre, alur, plot, sifat, penambahan karakter, ending, dan lain sebagainya.

\- Cerita asli dari Rosa Kim dan Braja Kim

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di Cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tahu ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongseon, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : The Dreadful Future**

Keheningan mencekam terjadi di antara mereka ketika Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai. Menyembunyikan pria tan itu dari jangkauan mengintimidasi pamannya. Aura di sekitar mereka entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat. Membuat Kai meresa tercekik.

Kekehan kekanakan yang merdu mengalun lembut dari bibir pria tua yang tingginya bahkan tak lebih tinggi dari Kai maupun Sehun itu, membuat atmosfir yang semula tegang, kini perlahan mengendur. "Tenanglah Sehun." Ia menepuk pundak pria pucat itu sekali, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tan itu.

Luhan tersenyum ramah. "Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya pria tua itu kepada Kai. Yang ditanya hanya dapat menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku… aku Kim Jongin, te-teman satu sekolah Se-Sehun." Jawab Kai, mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang kian bergetar.

Pria tua itu mengangguk. Tatapan matanya terasa jenaka, namun ada sesuatu yang mengintimidasi disana. Tubuhnya berperawakan mungil, dengan mata berbinar layaknya rusa. Faktor umur seolah tak menyurutkan ketampanannya. Rambut pria tua itu memang telah seluruhnya memutih, namun minimnya kerutan di wajah tampan miliknya membuat ia masih terlihat seperti seseorang di pertengahan umur 40-an.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku bukan? Aku Oh Luhan, paman kandung pria pucat ini." Ujar Luhan, sambil tak lupa mengendikkan dagu ke arah Sehun.

Kai sempat terkejut sesaat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dianggap pemuja setan oleh seisi kota ternyata hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang tampan dengan tatapan rusanya yang jenaka. Padahal ia sempat mengira, bahwa mungkin Pak Tua Oh adalah orang yang menyeramkan dengan janggut panjang, memakai topi fedora, dan jubah kulit penuh tambalan. Oh salahkan otak Kai yang telah terkontaminasi buku-buku terlarang yang selalu dikonsumsinya diam-diam.

Namun, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Raut wajah Luhan seketika berubah. "Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang margamu Kim? Apa kau putra dari Kim Jongdae?" Nada suara Luhan yang awalnya jenaka. Kini mulai memudar, kembali dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi. Tatapan matanya pun mulai menajam lagi.

Kai mengangguk tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah pria tua itu. " _Ahjussi_ kenal ayahku?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum mencoba terlihat ramah.

Pria tua bernama Luhan itu tak menjawab. "Ajak temanmu masuk Sehun. Tak sopan menjamu tamu diluar."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sehun langsung berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu. mengisyaratkan pada Kai agar mengikutinya. Kai pun hanya menurut saja. Mulutnya sempat menganga ketika memasuki rumah tua itu. Kali ini dia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Dengan perlahan Kai mengikuti Sehun hingga mereka telah sampai di ruang keluarga. Sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa merah hitam yang ditata sedemikian klasik dan elegan, walaupun nyatanya terkesan sedikit monoton dan menyeramkan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna putih tulang yang sangat kontras dengan warna merah dari dinding rumah ini. Sehun dan Kai memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berbeda pula, karena memang hanya terdapat sofa tunggal disana.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri Tuan Kim." Kata Luhan sambil terkekeh ketika melihat Kai yang menggeliat resah dalam posisi duduknya. "Sungguh jarang kami kedatangan tamu."

"Jangan menganggapnya kesalahan mereka Paman Lu. Salahkan dirimu yang tak pernah mau membuka komunikasi dengan mereka." Sehun berujar dingin tanpa menatap pamannya sama sekali.

Luhan kembali terkekeh. "Aku yakin itu bukan salahku Sehun. Aku hanya mempunyai kecenderungan terhadap keturunan asli Jeongseon. Dan aku juga yakin kau mengetahui bahwa aku tak menyukai keramaian kan Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mendengus kasar, membuang pandang ke arah perapian. Lebih memilih menyaksikan kayu-kayu yang dilalap api sehingga menjadi arang.

Kai berdeham pelan ketika menyaksikan interaksi Sehun dengan pamannya yang bisa dibilang sangat tak nyaman itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika tanpa sengaja netra coklatnya terpaku pada sebuah piano klasik berwarna hitam yang kebetulan terletak di samping kanan perapian, di sebelah kiri jendela bertirai renda.

"Piano yang indah." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. ia cukup sadar diri bahwa kemampuannya dalam bidang musik bisa dikatakan sangat-sangat buruk.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih setia menatap perapian. "Sehun, mengapa kau tidak memainkan satu lagu untuk tamu kita. Kupikir _Fur Elise_ cukup bisa memanja telinga saat ini."

"Maaf paman. Kita tidak sedang dalam novel Jane Austin." Balas Sehun tanpa melirik pamannya sedikitpun.

Kai lagi-lagi merasa tak nyaman ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun terlihat tak akrab dengan Luhan. Dan sialnya kini ia merasa bahwa kehadirannya disini malah menambah permasalahan. Lagipula siapa itu Jane Austin?

"Maafkan sifat Sehun _ne_? Dia hanya sedang kesal. Pihak sekolah men-skors nya sampai masalah jendela yang pecah itu diselidiki." Ujar Luhan dengan tenang. Seolah-olah dia tidak keberatan sama sekali tentang hal itu.

Kai mendecak pelan. "Kupikir itu gila. Aku yakin itu bukan salah Sehun." Bantah Kai dengan nada suara yang ditegas-tegaskan. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai.

"Sudah tentu aku juga akan berpikir seperti itu Tuan Kim. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa teman-temanmu menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian petir di puncak Morundae itu. Sebenarnya hal yang sama pernah terjadi di Venezuela. Sudah bertahun-tahun terjadi di danau Maracaibo. Kau bisa telusuri di google jika sempat." Saran Luhan.

Kai mengangguk-angguk. Ia baru saja akan berbicara ketika Luhan kembali menyelanya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tentang masalah itu Tuan Kim. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang-orang di Jeonseong. Karena Mereka hanyalah orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan segelintir orang-orang yang memilih untuk menetap karena terlalu enggan untuk pindah." Ujar Luhan dengan pandangan mata menerawang, seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu.

Kai terlonjak ketika mendengar perkataan yang familiar di telinganya. "Ibuku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama." Gumamnya. Membuat dua pria Oh itu menatap kearah Kai.

"Benarkah? Ibumu adalah wanita yang sangat baik Tuan Kim. Aku turut berduka atas kepergiannya." Ujar Luhan dengan nada rendah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana? apakah kau sudah mulai merencanakan masa depanmu Tuan Kim?"

Kai berdehem sesaat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Entahlah. Aku tak begitu yakin. Mungkin aku akan berkuliah. Itu pasti." Jawab Kai.

"Lalu?" Tanpa diduga Luhan menatap Kai dengan sorot yang tak terbaca.

"Ahh… Aku mungkin akan mengambil pendidikan keguruan, dan mungkin akan mengajar di SMA, atau mungkin aku akan mengambil alih perpustakaan seperti Yoora _noona_ ,"

"Mungkin aku akan menikahi Krystal Jung, dan punya dua anak. Tapi aku takkan pernah punya cukup uang untuknya, jadi aku mulai minum-minum. Tiga kali mengemudi sambil mabuk dan membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan. Mungkin juga aku akan berselingkuh dengan Irene Bae sampai usiaku 49 tahun." Kai mulai meracau. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang dikatakannya saat ini. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, namun entah kenapa ia tetap melanjutkan bicara.

"Lalu aku bercerai dengan Krystal. Anak-anak ikut ibunya. Lalu saat usia 52 tahun aku mendapat serangan jantung. Pada usia 63 tahun aku pindah ke apartment diatas sebuah bar kotor, dan… membantunya menyapu lantai untuk mendapatkan minuman gratis. Ahh.. saat usiaku 64 tahun, aku gantung diri dan mereka tidak segera menemukan mayatku karena—"

"Hentikan itu Kai!" Seru Sehun dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Kai kelabakan. Kepalanya mendadak sangat pusing hingga rasanya akan pecah.

Sehun menatap sengit ke arah Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar seolah-olah hal yang diceritakan oleh Kai merupakan suatu gambaran masa depan yang sempurna. Masa depan yang dibalut oleh selimut depresi dalam pelukan dewa kematian. Mati perlahan-lahan saat tubuhnya terbakar oleh api neraka.

"Wah. Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kuharap rencana hidupmu di masa depan akan berjalan dengan lancar Tuan Kim." Puji Luhan, pria tua itu bahkan bertepuk tangan dengan elegan.

"Kupikir kau harus pulang sekarang Kai." Saran Sehun mengabaikan ucapan pamannya.

Entah hanya perasaan Kai atau memang ia mendengar suara pria pucat itu melembut tadi. "Ba-baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Kai tersenyum paksa, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, ia berlari keluar dari rumah menyeramkan itu. Berlari hingga terbirit-birit bahkan beberapa kali ia jatuh tersungkur, lalu dengan cepat bangkit kembali walaupun terseok-seok. Saat ia sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sehun, ia segera masuk ke mobil tua Chanyeol dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tak biasa.

"Hiks, Itu mengerikan, Hiks..." Gumam Kai, bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menangis hebat.

* * *

"Mengapa kau memanipulasi pikirannya!?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Tangannya bahkan telah terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Menahan emosi yang kiat menelannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak kalah emosi. Kilat mata rusanya yang awalnya terlihat jenaka. Kini beralih ke dalam mode berbahaya. "Aku mengijinkanmu bersekolah, namun aku tak pernah bilang bahwa kau di izinkan berteman dengan manusia."

"KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA? KAU BAHKAN TAK BERHAK MENGATURKU, BRENGSEK!" Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Dalam sekejap, rambut arangnya seketika beralih menjadi warna putih keabuan. Begitu juga dengan netra jelaganya. Kini mereka berubah sewarna perak.

Luhan panik, ia berusaha mendekati Sehun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia terlempar. Tubuh ringkihnya menghantam dinding. "SEHUN! Kendalikan emosimu!" Bentak Luhan, sesekali ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Sehun menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan kelopak matanya. Tangannya yang terkepal disisi tubuhnya menghasilkan bunyi gemelatuk yang mengerikan. Namun, perlahan-lahan rambutnya kembali berwarna hitam. Hanya saja ketika ia membuka mata, netra nya masih berwanra perak.

"Maafkan aku paman." Bisik Sehun. "Tapi tak bisakah kau membiarkanku punya teman sampai hari kematianku!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Membuat pria tua itu merasakan perasaan bersalah membuncah di dadanya.

Luhan menatap nanar punggung tegap keponakannya yang kini kian menjauh. Ia bergumam pelan. "Maafkan aku Minseok. Maafkan aku Jongdae." Bisik Luhan lirih.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Written By : Braja Kim**

 **Edited By : Rosa Kim**

* * *

 **Annaeyong semuanya!**

 **Ada yang kangen sama saya? *Berharap. Kali ini, saya yang mem-publish chapter ini karena Braja katanya gak sempat buka laptop. Dia lagi ada perjalanan wisata, soalnya kemarin kan lebaran idul adha. Jadi sekolah libur, nah sekarang dia udah masuk ke sekolah lagi. Mungkin ada yang heran, Braja itu beda sekolah sama saya, dia sekolah di SMA unggulan sedangkan saya di SMA biasa *NampakBangetBodohnya. Jadi saya liburnya seminggu, sedangkan dia cuma dapet libur 3 hari *KecianDeh. Tadi pagi dia ngasih flashdisknya ke saya, katanya file nya udah ada di dalem, tinggal saya edit trus bisa di publish deh. Jadi karena saya baik hati dan rajin menabung[?] Saya updatenya hari ini ne? Boleh nggak kali ini saya nuntut review nya +79, masak iya sih viewers nyampe seribu sedangkan yang review gak sampai 1/4 nya.**

 **Trus kemarin ada yang PM saya, nanya apa ff ini ada NC-nya? Waduh! Gimana ya? saya gak pinter buat smut, rating-nya saya buat M pun karena supaya aman aja. Trus kalian maunya gimana, kalau kalian mau ada NC scenenya gimana kalau saya buat kontes. Reader yang pinter buat NC bisa ikutan kok, hadiahnya boleh ngerequest 1 Ff oneshoot + covernya. Gimana? Ada yang minat?**


	7. Chapter 5

**MAJESTIC CREATURES**

 **-CHAPTER 5 : The Truth of a Pendant-**

 **Copyright By : Rosa Kim**

 **[Hunkai Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

Yaoi – Fujoshi – Shounen-ai – Rated M – Boyslove – Boy x Boy

If you hate Yaoi or you don't like a pair. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Romance – Fantasy – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Oh Sehun as Wu Shixun/Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin as Kai/Kim Jongin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Jung Soojung as Krystal Jung

Bae Joo Hyeon as Irene Bae

and another cast

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kai memimpikan pria itu. Pria dengan kulit pucat yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Ia mengaku lahir di cina dan bernama Wu Shixun, namun semua orang tau ia adalah Oh Sehun, keponakan Pak Tua Oh yang tak pernah lagi keluar dari rumah besarnya yang seram semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Dan apa tujuannya pindang ke Jeongson, sebuah tempat paling tidak populer di Korea Selatan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : The Truth of a Pendant**

Gerbang sekolah baru saja dibuka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekumpulan siswa keluar dari gerbang itu secara menggerombol. Diantara gerombolan itu, Kai terlihat sedang menggerutu pelan, kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah dan kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan cepat dan buru-buru, sementara bibir plum-nya hanya bisa berkomat-kamit tanpa suara.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit ia berjalan tanpa arah, Kai tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang terlihat berbeda dari komplek perumahan, tanpa sadar ia mendecak kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Park _sialan_ Chanyeol. Kenapa ia tidak bilang dari awal kalau dia absen hari ini. Ck! Dan lihatlah, untuk apa aku berjalan ke sini!" Gerutu Kai.

BRUMM!

Seperti déjà vu, kai segera menoleh ke asal suara, ketika ia mendengar bunyi deru mesin mobil. Mobil itu sepertinya jenis _Range Rover_ hitamkeluaran tahun lalu. Karena tak pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya, Kai memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan mobil hitam yang semakin jelas terlihat.

CKITT!

Kai terlonjak kaget. "Oh ya Tuhan!" Serunya ketika mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak di sampingnya dengan jendela yang terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria pucat familiar yang sudah 2 hari tidak dilihatnya disekolah.

"Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau laku—"

"Masuklah." Sehun menyela perkataan Kai dengan sebuah perintah mutlak. Ia menoleh ke arah pria tan itu ketika tidak mendapat respon.

"Ada apa? Masuklah Kim Kai." Nada itu sama datar dengan nada yang ia keluarkan pertama kali.

Kai tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi berdirinya. Ia hanya bisa memandang pria pucat itu yang kini terlihat sebal dengan kening berkerut bingung. Memangnya siapa dia, sehingga berani memerintah Kim Jongin untuk masuk ke mobilnya?

Sehun mendecak sebal. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kai. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia membuka pintu penumpang di jok depan dan menarik tangan pria tan itu dan mendorongnya masuk. Setelah itu ia memutar dan ikut memasuki mobil hitam itu dan segera melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Jadi? Apa?" Tanya Kai mencoba memecah keheningan di dalam mobil meskipun ia terlihat linglung.

Sehun diam untuk beberapa saat. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun setelah sebelumnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kai hanya mengernyit bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kai balik. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria pucat itu.

Sehun terlihat agak resah, walau tak kentara terlihat jelas di wajah dinginnya. "Soal itu… saat di rumah pamanku. Apa kau… tidak kenapa-kenapa?"

Kai terlihat menerawang sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Oh yang waktu itu…" Kai berbisik pelan dan terlihat menggantung perkataannya seolah masih ada yang ingin disampaikan atau ingin ditanyakan olehnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kai hanya memandang aneh ke arah pria pucat itu.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Kai ketika ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalinya.

Sehun bungkam. Tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara atau isyarat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Sehun?" Kai memanggil Sehun pelan. Berusaha memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

"Tempat ini indahkan?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tan itu, Sehun malah menjawab Kai dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Kai mengernyit bingung. Namun, ia tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sehun benar. Tempat ini indah. Sangat indah dengan aliran sungai jernih yang membuatnya bisa melihat ikan-ikan berenang-renang antara bebatuan. Selain aliran sungai yang jernih, tempat ini juga berada di tepi hutan mati. Tepat di luar perbatasan antara rumah Sehun yang memang juga berada di sisi lain hutan mati.

"Mmm… Sehun." Suara Kai memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai, tak tampak satupun ekspresi di wajahnya. Membuat pria pucat itu seolah-olah berada diantara sebuah kesempurnaan yang dingin. Datar tanpa lekuk.

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kuharap ini tak terdengar aneh…" Ia menjeda sesaat. "Tapi kurasa aku telah memimpikanmu setiap malam selama berbulan-bulan" Lirihnya.

Sehun terdiam. Menunggu Kai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu. Kau mungkin berpikir aku ini sedikit… Tapi, aku yakin pria pucat yang selalu ku impikan itu adalah kau…"

Setelah mengatakan itu semua Kai memilih bungkam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu menatap pemuda tan itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, saling mengirimkan debaran-debaran aneh yang terasa menyenangkan di dada masing-masing.

Sehun tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tak asing bagi Kai. Membuat netra pria tan itu membelalak.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kai terkejut.

Sehun memperhatikan liontin kecil di tangannya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Kau menjatuhkannya di rumahku kemarin." Jelas Sehun.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil liontin itu ketika tiba-tiba Sehun berbicara. "Kau tahu apa yang tertulis di dalamnya?"

Kai menggumam. "Kalau tidak salah, O.L dan K.M.S 21 December 1966."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tahu? Tanggal 21 December adalah tanggal… _kematianku_." Lirih pria pucat itu pelan, yang tak mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Kai.

Sehun menyodorkan liontin yang berada di genggamannya kepada Kai. Tampa banyak bicara Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu. Namun, kenehan terjadi ketika tangan Kai dan tangan Sehun bersentuhan dengan liontin itu secara bersamaan.

Hutan di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Terdengar suara senapan dan suara jeritan. Kai melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik ketika terlihat orang-orang dalam bentuk proyeksi yang tak dikenalnya, begitupun dengan Sehun. Hanya saja wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Orang-orang itu terlihat transparan, sebagian menggunakan hanbok dan lainnya menggunakan seragam tentara.

 _Seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas korea terlihat aneh ditengah-tengah baku tembak itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah liontin yang sama dengan yang dipegang Kai. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang ikut berlari kearahnya._

 _"Myung Soo!" Teriak wanita itu._

 _Pria yang dipanggil Myung Soo mendekap wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka saling memagut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Myung Soo melepaskan pagutan keduanya._

" _Pergi dari sini Luna. Lari!" Seru Myung Soo. Wanita bernama Luna itu mengangguk dengan airmata yang bercucuran. Ia mengecup bibir Myung Soo sekali sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Namun, seorang tentara membidikkan senapan ke arah Luna. Wanita itu tampak tak menyadarinya sedangkan Myung Soo melihat hal itu._

" _LUNA!" Teriak Myung Soo. Ia segera berlari menggapai Luna, tepat ketika peluru dari senapan tentara itu meluncur._

" _MYUNGSOO!" Jerit Luna histeris._

 _DUAR!_

Liontin perak itu terjatuh dari tangan Kai. Ia terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya. Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan cepat, ia mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya. Berusaha mngingat apa yang terjadi, netra coklat Kai membola, ia segera memungut liontin perak itu dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"AYAH! AYAH!" Kai kalap. Ia berteriak memanggil ayahnya berulang kali. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, ia tersentak mundur ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Yoora menatap aneh ke arahnya.

" _Noona!_ Kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Kai. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yoora menghela napas. "Aku mencari buku yang dipinjam ibumu." Jawab wanita itu dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannnya. Membongkar rak buku. "Aku harus mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan."

Kai menggusak rambutnya gusar, hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Yoora, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap Kai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Tanya Kai cepat.

Dahi Yoora berkerut bingung. "Apa? Apa maksudmu? Saat aku tiba kau sedang tidur." Jelas Yoora. "Syukurlah, kau bisa tidur."

" _NOONA!_ BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DI SINI?" Jerit Kai kalap. Kebingungan membayangi wajahnya.

Yoora terdiam. "Mengapa kau berteriak?" Tanyanya.

Kai bungkam sesaat, menyadari kesalahannya ia hanya bisa menunduk. " _Mian. Mianhae, Noona!_ " Lirihnya, sarat akan ketakutan dan kebingungan.

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa tua yang ada di ruangan itu. Yoora akhirnya meninggalkan kegiatannya dan ikut menjatuhkan diri disebelah Kai. "Kudengar kau ada masalah di sekolah? Temanku bilang selalu saja ada masalah yang mengikuti keluarga Oh. Sebaiknya kau menjauhi pria itu." Saran Yoora dengan sorot serius.

Kai mendecak, gerak-geriknya seperti orang linglung. "Berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku." Kata Kai pelan.

Yoora menatap sebal kea rah Kai dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku menasihatimu Kai!" Suara Yoora mulai naik satu oktaf.

Kai mengeram sebal, ia menggigit liontin di tangannya. Yoora yang melihat benda itu, sejenak bungkam. Lalu wajahnya berubah datar. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Yoora.

Kai melirik liontin di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap kea rah Yoora dengan heran. "Entahlah." Jawab Kai.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG, KAI!" Bentak Yoora, kesabaran sudah pergi meninggalkannya sepertinya.

Kai makin menenggelamkan dirinya di sandaran sofa. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Ada apa dengan benda ini."

Yoora menelan ludah dan berusaha mengatur tekanan nafasnya. "Dengarkan aku." Ujar Yoora dengan nada rendah. "Pergilah ke Morundae dan kubur kembali benda itu disana, lupakan kau pernah menemukannya disana."

Kai menatap nyalang ke arah Yoora. Bingung yang diliputi rasa penasaran. Kombinasi yang tak meyenangkan. "Aku tidak bilang aku menemukannya di Morundae." Ujar Kai akhirnya, memilih untuk membohongi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki selain sang ayah.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Halo. Saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya, karena keterlambatan update. Jujur, saya udah pindah shipper. Sekalian pindah fandom. Saya udah cukup banyak di bully di kehidupan nyata saya. Terserah kalau kalian mau bilang saya penghianat, fans musiman, atau apa, yang jelas saya udah muak sama fandom lama saya. Saya punya alasan sendiri dan saya berani bilang kalau saya tidak benci sama Grupband itu, hanya saja ada alasan eksternal tentang kenapa saya memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan mulai membuka hati untuk yang lain.**

 **Sekian, mungkin jika banyak yang masi berminat sama ff ini saya akan usahakan lanjut. Tapi tetap saja ff ini bukan lagi prioritas saya. Tapi jika banyak caci maki yang saya dapatkan saya malah senang, setidaknya hutang saya berkurang satu. Sekian.**


End file.
